


Jesse and his Biceps

by Bass0w0n, TexWash



Series: A Love Letter to Fox's Fat Tiddies [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 501st Battalion, Crack Treated Seriously, Kix is over this osik, M/M, Multiple Authors, One Lifted Boi, Other, Rex is over it, Shenanigans, The Painted Universe, These Boys never learn, Torrent Company, Tup'ika is best, jessix, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass0w0n/pseuds/Bass0w0n, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexWash/pseuds/TexWash
Summary: What else can be said: Jesse's got gains, he needs to show them off.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: A Love Letter to Fox's Fat Tiddies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843276
Kudos: 140





	Jesse and his Biceps

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I feel like this could have been placed in a far better situation, but this story still hits all the right _feels._

It took years of work. Three different Battalions, Eight separate stations, and an uncountable amount of battles coupled with simulations- but Jesse did it. And he was quite proud of this accomplishment, not every Vod could say _“I can lift my Boyfriend with one arm”_ and actually prove it. That’s how Kix got into this predicament.

Jesse’s big mouth.

Seated promptly atop his vantage point, Kix leers down at the rest of Torrent Company while they claim obscenities. _“Medics don’t count, they’re twigs!” “Pick me up, Jess, I’m next!” “How long can you hold him up like that?” “Are we really having this debate, again?”_ Kix could personally feel for that last comment, occasionally Dogma did have a point. Not bothering to react to the jeers, Kix simply got comfortable atop Jesse’s bicep, moving to cross his legs and leaning a supporting hand onto the shoulder next to him.

“Comfortable up there?” Jesse’s wide grin flashed up to the Medic, exuding cheekiness with eased practice. Kix gave an indifferent hum, patting the hand currently securing his thigh.

“You’d think after the fifth time they’d give up and accept it.” The matter of _‘The Strongest’_ has always been a Torrent tradition, of sorts. Every other rotation, or so, the idea gets dragged out of its banishment back into the sightlines of some of the most ridiculous Vode in the 501st. Usually, it ends the same exact way: With Jesse being crowned the champion after holding up Kix or Tup with his off arm, for at least six hours at a time. Or until the Captain rolls around to break up the party by sending them all into the Training Room for “Extra practice, if you’ve all got the energy to debate over this again.” Speaking of:

“Hello, _Captain_ ” Gods, Kix could feel the sigh Rex let out all the way across the room, from his cheery call. His sly greeting caused all of Torrent to whip around towards the entrance of their small wreak room. Like most Medics, Kix likes to take opportunities when they’re handed to him- sliding off of Jesse, landing lightly on the floor, just in time to see Rex slip back out of the room, shaking his head, with Hardcase and Fives tailing behind him babbling away.

_Honestly, do boys never learn?_

**Author's Note:**

> **Mando'a Used:**
> 
> Vod[e]- Sibling, Brother, Sister, Platonic Partner


End file.
